


Soul Resonance

by anchovy_sunshine



Category: Soul Eater, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: College AU, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Roommates, Soul Eater AU, Soul Resonance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchovy_sunshine/pseuds/anchovy_sunshine
Summary: A sound soul dwells with a sound mind and a sound body.You become the Meister of the cool and laid-back Demon Scythe Suga. Life isn’t easy when you have enemies attacking you left and right in the city of Busan. It doesn’t get any easier when your weapon accidentally consumed a cat soul than a witch soul... Meaning you have to start over in collecting 99 souls for your weapon to become a Death Scythe.But what happens when you find more obstacles coming your way as you try to collect all those souls back?





	1. Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Soul Eater!AU, but with a Korean twist to it.  
> Obviously I am going to modify some things to make it seem like they are more in character but the setting will be based off of Soul Eater. The big changes that I’m making is that this story set in Busan rather than in Death City, and DWMA is more college based than high school (since that’s more appropriate).
> 
> Just to clarify for those who didn’t watch the series or do not know Korean Terminology:  
> DWMA - Death Weapon Meister Academy. There’s the EAT class and the NOT class.  
> EAT (Especially Advantaged Talent) classes are a more advanced class while NOT (Normally Overcome Target) classes are more for non-combatants and rookies who have yet to have been trained.
> 
> JeoSeung Saja - Grim Reaper; Its translation literally means _afterlife messenger_. JeoSeung translates to the _afterlife_ , and Saja translates to _messenger_. It is always in human form and wears a black traditional Korean hanbok, with a black traditional hat called gat. (This is to replace the word Shinigami, so for example, Lord Death would be a JeoSeung Saja instead of Shinigami)

_Min Suga_

It was an odd name when I first heard it, but that’s what intrigued me. That name has been floating around the school of DWMA in Busan. A lot of girls seemed to be really fond of him, gushing over just his name. He was a new EAT student, transferring from Daegu to attend the academy after he found out he was a weapon. Usually, it’s hard to transfer immediately to an EAT class than a NOT, but he managed to prove to JeoSeung Saja that he was strong enough to join. Before his discovery as a weapon, he played piano in most of his years. He frequently attended and played for recitals and was said to be a prodigy by many peers and teachers.

I found out that he was a Demon Scythe during one of our classes together, which is my specialty as a Scythe Meister since my mother was one and her genes passed down to me. They say that he has yet to find a partner, though. I thought this was perfect for me because I still haven’t found the right weapon to partner up with yet as well. Eventually, after observing him for a few weeks, there was something about him that made me interested in him not just as a weapon, but as a person. It became my goal to convince him to be my partner. 

The problem, however, is that I’ve never actually talked to him face-to-face. He always leaves class as soon as the bell rings, taking his stuff and probably going to his apartment. I never really got a close look of his overall appearance because he sits rather far from me as well. Not only that, but I felt nervous whenever I think about talking to him. He seemed cold, like he never wanted to talk to anyone. Of course, he has some people who would approach him but his lack of response makes it hard for him to click with anyone.

After another session of class, the bell rang and Suga was already leaving the room. I sighed as I watched his dismissal, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“You still don’t have the guts to ask Suga already?” Taehyung, my close friend, asked in exasperation as I turned my head towards him. I glared at him before brushing his hand off of my shoulder.

“It’s not that easy, Tae. I can’t suddenly just go like ‘Hey new guy in my class! Let’s be partners!’ It’ll make me sound weird,” I finished packing up my stuff and put my bookbag around my shoulders.

“Yes, but it’s been weeks, (Y/N). I’m getting more worried that you don’t have a partner as class is getting harder,” Jimin, Taehyung’s weapon, spoke up.

The three of us walked down the DWMA hallway and I gave Jimin a thankful smile.

“Thank you for worrying about me, Jimin, but I’ll be fine. Eventually I’ll have to ask. The time just isn’t right for me yet,” I said.

“This sounds more like a confession of love than wanting to be partners,” Taehyung joked as he chortled. I gave his arm a small smack because of his teasing, and this caused him to laugh even more.

But then a beautiful melody played through the piano, and I knew who exactly it was that was playing it. The mesmerizing sound rang throughout the music room, and grabbed my attention.

“Guys, I have to go,” I told my two friends as they looked at me questionably.

“Already? We didn’t even eat yet though,” Taehyung said.

“It’s an emergency. I’ll come back to you guys soon, I promise,” I said and I started to back away from them and go towards the music room. Taehyung and Jimin looked at each other before shrugging

“Alright. See you then, (Y/N),” Taehyung waves at me.

“Be safe!” Jimin encourages as I smiled gratefully at them and soon they walked away to the lunchroom.

I walked towards the piano sound, desperately wanting to hear more of it. Once I reached the room responsible for the music, I slowly opened the door as it creaked quietly. I winced at the creak but focused my attention back on the person playing the fascinating song.

A blonde-haired man my age dressed in a black suit was seated in the stool, not even noticing me walking in because he was drawn into his musicality. His posture was slightly slouched with his back facing me, but I could tell that he’s putting his feelings in his song by the way he’s moving. Slowly, I walked until I was behind him, staring at him in awe.

It felt different seeing him like this compared to when he’s in class. He usually looks so emotionless during class, or he would just be asleep. But the music side of him really proves to me why the girls really did gush over him like crazy.

He’s incredibly different when it comes to music. It’s like he’s in his own world as he plays the piano, not even thinking or caring about everything around him at this moment. His eyes were closed as he bobbed his head rhythmically, and small beads of sweat were rolling down to his chin. 

Once he finished playing, I started to clap slowly and the blonde turned around with a smirk, his small eyes looking into mine. I took the time to look at his appearance. He looked rather short with the suit yet it fitted him well. He wasn’t exactly the most handsome but was definitely not bad-looking either. His dark eyes looked cool and relaxed as he was looking into mine. But my attention was focused back to him when I saw that he was speaking.

“I didn’t know that I was expecting company,” he said. His voice was low, but cool. It sounded almost.. lazy, but nonchalant. But I couldn’t help and notice what song he was specifically playing. Suddenly, my nervousness around him vanished and I had the courage to respond.

“Shostakovich No. 2 Andante,” I murmured. The man’s eyebrows rose slightly after hearing that I knew what song he was playing. “I heard that Dmirti wrote the piece, and that his son conducted it and his grandson performed it.”

He nodded. “That’s right. But the musicality is what made me want to play this particular piece.”

“Do you come in here everyday? Is that why you always leave class as soon as possible?”

“I do. But enough about me. I’m sure you’re not here just to chat with me, are you?”

I smiled at his observation. “I’m (Y/F/N),” I chortled, “and I hear that you don’t have a Meister. Min Suga, is it?”

“That’s what they call me,” he turned back around to face his piano, “and you’re correct. I don’t have a Meister.” I almost missed his tone when he said “Meister”, that behind his cool voice was bitterness. Suddenly, it felt like it was the wrong time to bring up this subject.

I hesitantly spoke up, “I… don’t have a weapon, either.”

His eyebrow raised questionably, “You’re saying _you_ don’t have a weapon when you’re part of the EAT class?”

I shook my head in response, “No, I don’t. I managed to train harder to be able to attend EAT. But I was wondering if we could be partners.”

“I’m not looking for a partner right now.”

“Why not?” I asked as I tilted my head. “I’m a Scythe Meister, and I know you’re a Demon Scythe. I think we’ll be great as a duo.”

“I’ve never met anyone that has a soul bond compatible to mine before. Every time I tried, it just never worked. I end up hurting everyone that I touch. Just because you’re a Scythe Meister doesn’t mean that our souls could match.”

I suddenly felt empathy with him. He’s not wrong. I saw many students who were Sword or Gun Meisters but still couldn’t bond with their weapon. I cleared my throat,

“How much will it take for you to become my partner?”

“I’m sorry to say, (Y/F/N), but I’ve given up. There’s no more interest nor desire in me wanting to become partners with anyone anymore.”

Him saying that made me think of all the times I tried to look for a partner as well. But no one seemed to match with my soul as well. Every time I try to touch a weapon, it would shock my entire body, burn my hands, or even give me internal bleeding because it’s rejecting my soul wavelength with theirs. Because of our incompatibility, all the weapons I tried pairing up with couldn’t bear hurting me. So they all just.. left.

This went on for my entire experience as a NOT student, so I had to learn hand-to-hand combat and self defense to defend myself without a weapon. By the time I was eligible to be in the EAT class, everyone else was already paired up with each other.

Everyone except me.

“Suga,” I pleaded. “I’ll do anything to show you that we could be a good team together. I know that it’s hard to find anyone with the right bond, believe me, I know.” I paused and sighed. “But when I found out you were a Scythe, I had to go out and look for you. Please just give me this one chance to prove that we could potentially be partners. If we’re incompatible, then I’ll promise to leave you alone and never ask you again.”

Silence replaced the room as Suga thought about it. He closed the piano lid and placed his elbows over it. Folding his hands, he put his chin over them. I thought he might have fallen asleep until he spoke,

“Prove it to me then.”

Suga pulled out right arm and it flashed white before it transformed into the blade of a scythe. The blade went around my body, as if it was pulling me into a side hug, but that definitely was not the case. But it didn’t faze me at all, if anything, I stared at it in disbelief that he was letting me do this. It was white, with small details and patterns on the blade and I couldn’t take my eyes off of it. After my small daze, I stared back at Suga’s eyes. He nodded, as if he was giving me permission to touch his blade. Slowly, I reached for it, and cringed as I was expecting for the rejection to hit me.

But when I touched it, nothing happened.

I grinned seeing that I wasn’t shocked or damaged like I normally would be. This meant that our souls matched, and that excited me. Suga noticed this and smirked as the rest of his body flashed white. The bright light started to shape into the entire form of a scythe as it spun quickly for me to catch. I caught the grip of the scythe and spun it with my hands. He was definitely lighter than I expected, it felt like I was holding a feather.

So this is what it feels like to hold truly a weapon. Not only did this feel nice but it felt right. I swung the Scythe around to test the waters of my capability. I twisted and turned with Suga by my side, it almost felt like we were dancing.

But this wasn’t enough for me. Saja says that weapons are there to protect their Meisters and never intentionally give any harm to them. In order to know if this was true, I threw Suga up high in the air and stuck my arm out. If the blade cuts me, then not only is my arm sliced, but also our souls don’t match. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as Suga spun more towards my arm. I closed my eyes and braced myself for any impact.

But nothing hit me.

The blade was instead stuck on the ground, and my arm wasn’t sliced off at all. I grinned at the success and thought that I proved myself enough to him. Suga transformed back into his human form and stood before me with his hands in his pockets. He wasn’t as tall as I expected, only a few inches taller. But he looked amused, and his dark eyes seemed to glimmer more than usual.

“That was.. nice,” was all he could say. “I never thought I would be able to experience this.”

I giggled at his short response, “I thought so too. So, what do you say?”

Suga thought about it by tilting his head, and then spoke,

“I’ll be your partner if you promise me one thing.”

My eyes brightened as I heard those words. “Anything.”

“Help me become the greatest Death Scythe in Busan,” he requests.

I grinned at that. I was happy to hear that my goal was the same as his. As Suga wanted to become the greatest Death Scythe, I wanted to become the greatest Meister. 

I held my hand out to shake hands with him. “I promise.”

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, he took his hand out of his pocket and places it into my hand and shook it. The moment our hands came in contact, we both felt a spark in our bodies. Just like how it felt when he was a weapon, our soul wavelengths matched, making our bodies compatible to each other, and we both knew it as we made eye contact with each other.

“I’m glad to become partners with you, Min Suga.”

“Suga is just a nickname. Call me Yoongi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this AU because I felt that the SE character personalities matched with BTS. In this case, I wanted to show how Yoongi and Reader became partners in the first place. More characters will come in the future so that you can see the relationships Reader has with everyone. I hope you all look forward to it! Enjoy the first chapter and I hope you all can support my very first fanfiction. Feedback would be much appreciated!


	2. 99th Soul

Nights in the city of Busan are considered to be the most dangerous part of the day. That is- if you don’t have enough self defense or protection. Murderers, criminals, and corrupted humans take the advantage to hunt for souls because they have more stealth and can get away with deaths more easily. They would kill innocent human beings and consume their souls for more power and energy.

This night wasn’t any different. A young woman was walking down the streets, and unbeknownst to her, a hungry creature was watching her from afar. Its bloodshot eyes were widened at the sight of her and its razor-sharp claws clenched in anticipation. The monster snarls lowly as its long tongue licks around its lips in hunger, gaining the attention of the woman.

She stopped in her tracks as she slowly turned in fear, and locked eyes with the malicious creature, Jack the Ripper. The frightened woman immediately shivered at the sight of the beast with her eyes widened and shuffled her feet to run away from it. Her scream echoed through the streets of Busan as she ran through the maze of buildings.

I was walking on the other side of the streets with Yoongi when I heard the scream. We looked at each other and nodded before running towards the scream.

The woman was panting heavily and beads of sweat were falling as she tried to run away as fast as she could. The creature only took a few steps after her, and the distance between them started to expand. The bottom of the woman’s feet were throbbing in pain underneath her high heels because of her speed from running, and her body couldn’t handle anymore to support her. 

Just when she thought she was a good distance away from the monster, she tripped over her heels and her body collided with the ground. Jack saw this, and advanced at the woman by jumping high up and landing right in front of her. The woman at this point was paralyzed, and can only stare at it with horror.

“More… power…” the beast groans out and raises its claws to kill its victim.

But just as it was about to slice the woman, Suga cleared his throat. The creature and its victim turning their heads to the direction in where the sound came from. 

Suga was sitting on one of the stairs in the alleyway and had an unreadable expression. His arms were resting on his legs where he is positioned almost lazily. I was standing on another step and I frowned as I watched the two. The woman took this opportunity to free herself from the beast and run away, crying in fear.

Jack looked at us curiously as it shifted to look at us more clearly. Its disheveled mask and body disgusted me, and it stuck its freakishly long and damp tongue out.

Gross.

“Yoongi, it’s Jack,” I mumbled out.

“Yeah. Another soul that left the path of humanity,” he muttered, “Disgusting creatures like this have a risk of becoming a Jeongshin.”

Jeongshin is the final result of hunting for numerous amount of pure human souls, and are considered to be one of the major threats of Busan. Centuries ago, a Jeongshin wiped out half of the city, killing and was utterly unstoppable.

But JeoSang Saja Seokjin defeated the Jeongshin and saved Busan. As a result, he made the DWMA to prevent a Jeongshin uprising to happen again and destroy the city. That is why it’s our job to recover the tainted souls to give them to our weapons.

For once they consume 99 Jeongshin souls along with a witch soul, they become a Death Scythe, the most powerful form of a weapon.

I nodded, “In the name of Lord Death, it must be purged. Let’s go and recover its soul.”

“You got it,” he obliged by making his entire body flash white. The radiant light transformed into the form of a scythe and spun quickly for me to grab. I gripped onto Suga’s weapon form and spun him around before resting the scythe onto my shoulder.

“Jack the Ripper, your soul is mine!” I declared, and the monster responded by charging towards me with incredible speed. It leaped over the staircase so high that it looked like it was going in slow motion. “Let’s go, Yoongi.” 

I spun my scythe and blocked myself from Jack’s impact with the blade, causing it to knock backwards and land in front of me. The beast charged again and tried to use its claws to slash me- but I jumped right before it could have hit me. Jack continued to try and attack me with its rapid movements but I kept blocking them with my scythe blade or grip.

After a numerous amount of blocks, the monster finally managed to clash its body into mine, and the impact pushed me all the way to a brick wall. My back hit the wall first and I coughed in pain, lifting my head back from the impact. The wall was damaged, with bricks and debris flying everywhere and fell onto the ground.

“You okay?” Suga asked.

“Yeah,” I grunted as I struggled to get up. My back was aching and my head was starting to spin. Suddenly- Jack roared and lunged at again at me with its claws, which are now even bigger than before. I recovered enough to have the energy to defend myself again, but winced once its claws came in contact with Suga.

We struggled by staying in the position of our weapons clashing. Then, abruptly I broke the tension by pushing it off of my scythe and back-kicking its abdomen hard. The monster pushed back from the impact and I took that opportunity to slice its chest. Once the blade came in contact with its chest, Jack roared in agony and opened me up for another attack, so I sidekicked into its stomach off of the edge of the stairs.

As Jack was in the air from the impact, I turned around and jumped towards its direction. Then, I collided my body with the monster and took its life with a final slash. Jack howled as its body began to split and transform into a Jeongshin soul, successfully killing it.

I landed on the ground and turned to look at the soul. It was red and glowing, illuminating a red shade around the streets. Suga transformed back into his human form and approached to the soul. When he touched the soul, it went inside of him, letting him recover the soul.

I went up to Yoongi and gave him a high-five, “That was quick. We finally recovered our 99th soul,” I cheerfully said.

“Yeah. Nice work (Y/N), one more to go,” he gave me a small smile and we proceeded to walk down the streets.

“A witch soul… that’s the hardest to find nowadays,” I stretched my arms out, “I can never sense a soul because of their Soul Protect.”

Soul Perception is what they call our ability. Only Meisters have the ability, and can read and perceive souls around them. Witches eventually found a way to counter it with Soul Protect, with prevents us from seeing their soul.

“I heard that there’s a witch in town. I think her name was Blair or something,” Yoongi shrugs.

A witch? That’s rare to hear. I’ve never heard of Blair before. But if it’s an opportunity to make Yoongi a Death Scythe, I’ll be willing to take any chances.

“Perfect. We’ll get that witch in no time,” I chortled.

After finally recovering 99 souls, I felt energized to know that we have one left. But at the same time I was a little worried. Questions and doubts were flying in my head in and out.

What if we’re not ready?

I’ve always heard stories in how many Weapons and Meisters die from fighting witches. It frightens me to hear every time someone dies because they were almost there. They almost became a Death Scythe, but ended up having their life taken.

I shook my head to push away the doubts in my head. I have to stay determined. I promised Yoongi for him to become Busan’s greatest Weapon. 

We reached down the streets far enough to where we could see Yoongi’s motorcycle. He got on the vehicle first before signalling for me to hop on. I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist to prevent me from falling. My face was pressed onto his jacket and it smelled of a little bit of cologne, which made me think. Had he always put on cologne?

He started the engine and took off, and within a few minutes we were at the DWMA.

We both got off of the motorcycle and headed to the main room center where JeoSeung Saja Seokjin was. When we both walked in, Saja Seokjin and our instructor Namjoon were present.

Seokjin, as a JeoSeung Saja, has all black traditional clothing on as long as a gat. For someone who has live for centuries, he has a face that’s as young as a young adult. His incredibly handsome face could be mistaken for any other human but his clothes indicate that he’s a Reaper. 

He may be powerful, but he’s very welcoming and funny even. He cracks jokes and pokes a lot of fun at the students of DWMA. When I first joined, I bonded with him because of his friendly personality.

His second in command is Kim Namjoon, said to be one of the most intelligent teachers in all of Busan. His IQ is high, no doubt about it, and for him to start teaching in DWMA made me feel honored to be his student. His way of teaching inspired me to grow stronger not just with strength, but with my soul.

“Hello Seokjin-saja, Namjoon-ssaem,” Suga and I bowed respectfully at them. Seokjin grins at the both of us, and started to approach to us.

“Congratulations on the 99th soul, you two. You’re finally going to go after a witch soul,” he says as he rubs our heads. I grinned. I felt honored to be acknowledged by him, even if he has been watching us over the past few years.

“Thank you, sir,” I said and Suga smiles a little as well.

“We appreciate it, Seokjin-saja,” he says.

Namjoon nods. “Both of you have worked hard for this. But I advise you to not underestimate what a witch’s power is capable of.”

Seokjin hums in agreement. “Witches have killed many Meisters and Weapons in the past, but I believe that you’ll both be able to do it,” his cheery tone changes drastically as he continues, “The most important thing is, though, be careful not to make any mistakes along the way. If you mess up, then you have to forfeit all of your 99 souls. That would be a shame, wouldn’t it?”

I stiffened. “We understand,” I said. Although I sounded confident, I still had trouble believing that it’s time. Suga must have noticed my stiffening because he put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m sure we won’t make any mistakes. Please send us the information about any witches in town and we’ll start as soon as possible,” Yoongi says to the Reaper.

“You got it,” his grin widens slightly. “Until then, go get some rest. You both deserve it.”

“Good luck on your last soul, you two,” Namjoon said.

Suga and I bowed again at our superiors and left the main center. We headed back to our shared apartment through his motorcycle. When I stepped into our apartment, I immediately dove into the couch. I didn’t realize how tired I was until I came in contact with the soft furniture. I sighed deeply into the cushion and then turned around to face the ceiling and closed my eyes.

Yoongi went to the fridge to grab a drink. He closed the fridge and took a sip of his beverage before looking at my tired form. 

“What’s eating you?” he asked. “You seemed troubled when we were at the center.”

As partners, I trusted Yoongi with all of my life. I always appreciated whenever he would approach my problems and help me figure them out. We tend to always just talk about how we feel, and try our best to not keep secrets from each other.

I opened my eyes. “Do you think we’re ready?”

“Is that all that’s bothering you?” he frowned and went to sit on the chair next to the couch, taking another sip.

“Well, yeah. But I think it’s a pretty big deal,” I sat up from the couch and looked at him, “We never even mastered Soul Resonance. And I feel like I’ve been getting exhausted with it more easily.”

Numerous times we’ve tried it. The problem wasn’t initiating it, but executing it. Our souls would resonate together by bonding, releasing a strong wavelength to Yoongi. The problem, though, is that we would be ready to strike, but I would either not have enough strength or just slip up. This would ruin the entire process and we would have to start over.

Eventually, I became exhausted of even trying to resonate with Yoongi. I always felt that it’s my fault as a Meister.

“Think about it this way,” he puts his drink down on the coffee table and folds his hands together. His gaze towards me were indecipherable. “There are many Weapons and Meisters out there who have mastered Soul Resonance. But they haven’t collected 99 souls, or they failed. We managed to do that without relying on such a heavy skill. Doesn’t that technically make us stronger?”

I paused. “But we’re going to go against a witch. The level of skill we have right now might not be enough-” I felt a flick on my forehead. I furrowed my eyebrows and rubbed my forehead to soothe the pain. “Yoongi!”

He chuckled and used the same hand he flicked me with and rubbed my head. “Don’t think too much about it. We’re ready. You’re a lot stronger than you think,” his tone was gentle, and had a hint of amusement. “Plus, with Soul Resonance, it’s a matter of practice. We could start off slow, like trying it once a day, and then keep trying until you can execute it perfectly.”

There he goes, always coming up with solutions. I smiled slightly at him. He’s always there for me when I need him. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend.

I gently grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, looking into his dark eyes. “Thank you, Yoongi. I appreciate it a lot.”

If I didn’t know any better, I thought I saw a hint of blush on Yoongi’s face. But that disappeared before I could even process it. He stood up from his chair and picked up his beverage.

“Now go sleep, you look like you haven’t slept properly for days,” he says, and with that I stood up as well. I stretched and yawned.

“Right. Good night, Yoongs.”

“Good night, (Y/N).”

I blinked away my tears and we both went to our separate bedrooms. I brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas before jumping onto my bed. The next thing I knew, sleep took over me and I lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I'm not too proud of this one, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! Fight scenes are harder to write than I thought, which is why this took so long. There are many things I need to improve on, but I'll try my best in my future chapters.
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
